Changes of Hearts
by pChaNx3
Summary: part 7&8 are up! PLZ READ! ..when kakashi's long lost relative returns to Konoha, she meets his new students.. with side stuff.. sasuke changes her and his own perspective of revenge.. and also his heart..
1. Part 1: The Meeting

I dont know if I have to do this but.. I dont own naruto.. just a fan who just made a fan fic for fun.. hehheh.. 

  


  


Part 1: The Meeting.. 

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" both Sakura and Naruto screamed as Kakashi sensei popped out from nowhere. 

"I was uhh-" 

"SENSEI! you're late again?" as kakashi tryed to explain his lateness, Naruto interrupted. 

"hehheh..^^;;.. sorry guys.. I had-" 

"Let's just start already!!!" Naruto interrupted again. He was really anxious since they really didnt do any work lately. 

"What are we gona do today sensei?" Sakura asked. Sakura as the brightest, she thought she should of asked. 

"Today we're going to.." there was a long silence as Kakashi turned to look around. Kakashi listened carefully. then he shot shurikens at a tall tree behind him, then, turned back again and shot more weapons at the other trees. 

Shocked and puzzled, Naruto and the rest of the team looked around. 

Then, Sasuke shot his kunai up at a nearby tree. Then from the same tree, it shot back and landed right before his foot. Everyone else turned to the kunai. 

'somethings happening!!' Naruto thought. he was curious, excited, and serious at the same time. 

Just then, underneath that tree, a figure stepped out. 

  


  


I didnt know if I should of added Part 2 with this but I think its better if it was a mystery.. REVIEWS PLZ.. ^_^ 

  


  


  


  



	2. Part 2: The ACTUAL Meeting

Part 2: The ACTUAL Meeting.. 

"Long time.. Kakashi.." the voice of the figure from beneath the tree.. 

He turned to look at that figure. his expression wasnt surprised or wasnt shocked but it was calm as usual. 

"As I suspected.." Kakashi replied.. The figure didnt know if he did suspected. 

  


A female as the same age group as Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke appeared before them. Her appearance was young. She had long red waist length hair w/ shoulder length bangs. Her eyes were dark green and by her forehead protector, she was from their village. 

The three noticed that they knew each other. 

"Who is she Kakashi-Sensei??" Naruto asked with his confused face. 

"..your new students." she said. 

"yeah. they're : Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke.." Kakashi answered. He didnt know what else he should of said then looked at her if she had changed or something. 

"SENEI!! who is she??!!" Naruto grew impatient. He was always impatient due to the lack of attention. 

Kakashi gave a sigh and finally said, 

"Her name is Akari, Hatake Akari.." 

  


  


^_^.. I dont know if im any good.. I dont plan on it so just enjoy.. 

  


  



	3. Part 3,4,5,6

Before I go on.. I know the parts are short so I think im gona add part 4 and 5 and 6 to part 3.. 

  


  


  


  


Part 3 

"So, you're related to her.." Sasuke said. 

Kakashi was did not really wanted to start a conversation. 

"yeah, a niece of mine." Kakashi said 

They never knew he had a family. 

"Still, how can she talk to you like that? isn't that disrespectful?" Sakura asked. "Well.. you see.." Kakashi said. 

"because I stopped calling him sensei years ago." Akari interrupted. Akari started to come forth. 

"Why is that?" Sakura asked. She stopped to say, "that is non of your business." 

INNER SAKURA: UGH!!! STUPID RED-HEAD!!.. 

"well, there won't be any traning for today. sorry guys.. I think.. I'll have to go home right now." 

"WHAT?!" Naruto yelled. 

  


  


  


  


Part 4 

At Kakashi's Apt. complex. 

"you know what i'm thinking.." Kakashi said.. this wasn't a question.. it was a statement. 

"..I came ack 2 months ago. Hokage know I'm here.. so oes everyone else." 

"What?! everyone else knew about it? How come you came to see me now? huh?" kakashi was furious.. not like ever before. 

"I was at the hospital... what do you expect?" 

"what? you didnt.." 

"I did.. I tried but I failed." Akari answered and looked away. 

"How was your condition?" 

"Not good.. But I'm alright now.." 

"Are you.. gona go back?" Kakashi was now worried. 

"I.. dont know.." was all that came out of her mouth. 

  


  


  


Part 5 

As sasuke listens to Hokage-sama by the small space of the open door.. 

"She cant go out again!" kakashi's voice yelled out. He was in front of her in her office with an outrage. 

"I see you are serious about this, Kakashi." Hokage-sama told him. 

"OF COURSE!. Shes MY NIECE.." Kakashi said yelling much louder. 

Hokage-sama then looked once at the door and turnedback to Kakashi. 

"I think we should talk about this later." 

Kakashi nodded and disappeared in thin air. 

Looking back at her papers, the godaime said, 

"come in." shocked, Sasuke stepped in to the office. 

"I see you got my message." she turned to sasuke. As he looked here at her he said, 

"yeah.." 

"well, simply do you know who Hatake Akari is?" she asked. 

"yeah, so?" he said. 

"I need you to supervise her, you know, be with her." 

"what?! why would I want to do that? Why me?" Sasuke asked, confused. 

she looked directly at him without her papers in front. 

"theres a reason for that.." 

"..." sasuke was confused by all this sudden order. 

"like you, she has some issues with her parent's death." 

"yeah? so?"he really didnt care. he always didnt care. 

"you see, she left this village on a mission, 3 years ago.. right after she became a chuunin. Her mission was to take on the death of her parents. I heard she came back many times to recover from.. injuries. She came back two months earlier to recover again and now that Kakashi knows that she's not dead, we can't let her go back again. and I want her to be protected from.. anything.. during this time." 

"why did Kakashi thought she was dead?" 

"that is non of your concerns.. the only thing you have to do is keep her from danger." 

"cant you just take her off the mission?" 

"this mission wasnt assigned to her or was ever assigned... this was her idea.." 

"...!!!" 'thats totally reasonable but can she do that' sasuke thought. 

"she was on the mission with the sandaime's permission.." 

  


  


Part 6 

As Sasuke walked down the road in a deep thought, along with Sakura and Naruto.. 

He finds Akari. she doesnt notice them but because of his assignment, he decides to say hi. 

"Akari-san!" he yelled. Akari looks up at all of them, as she walks up to them, she says, 

"Oh.. Sasuke-kun.." 

------------------------------------------------------ 

As they all stood, waiting for Kakashi.. 

"Im suppose to protect you from harm.. its like an orders from the hokage." he said as he looked away. Sakura and Naruto both looked at Sasuke with a surprise. 

"what?! you are?!!" Naruto was really surprised to find Sasuke in this situation.. 

Akari finally looked up to see him. 

"you should know why.." she started to say. then Naruto was really curious to find out. 

"why?" Naruto asked.. 

"you see, Kakashi was my senei long ago.. I was glad at first but.." 

Sasuke turned to look at face the pause. the others did too. 

"but he failed me.." Akari looked down, dissapointed. she continued. 

"I acted alone.. not like a real team.. I thought I didnt need teamwork.." 

"...." sasuke thought. 

"He was dissapointed too."As Akari kept going on.. "thats why you dont call him sensei? because he failed you?" Sakura asked out of curiousity. 

"No.. but that can be one of the reasons.. I cant blame him if im not what I need to be.." She said. 

"the reason was.." She looked as if she shouldnt be telling him this. 

[real long pause] 

"you see, my parents were assasinated.. I dont know the reason why but the men came to kill them.. there were so many of them out of no where.. they were my only family apart from kakashi.. So I wanted.. wanted to kill the man who made this happen.. who made me like who I am.. a person with noone.. But when I told this to Kakashi, he disagreed." She all said this real fast as if she was really nervous. 

"!" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were all shocked. 

'noone. like me...' went through all of their minds.. 

  


  


//flashback// 

"I'm going to go! so dont stop me!!" it was after the funeral ceremony when Akari made up her mind. 

"this wont make anything better.." Kakashi said. 

"yes it will!! I dont get you! dont you feel hurt inside?!! They were killed Kakashi-sensei! My parents were killed! The only family you and I had!! and he did this!! dont you understand?!!" Akari was yelling filled with tears. 

"so. this happened. your parents knew this was going to happen and they were sure of it. it did and this is the past.. you cant change it.." 

".. I ... I dont know you" she was desperate.. she didnt like what she was hearing. 

"stop this, go home, and we'll talk about this tomorrow." 

"no, I dont have a home anymore.. and im goin to be gone by then.. I dont know who you are anymore.. I lost respect for you.. I just cant believe you.." 

"Akari-" 

"No." she turned and started to walk away. As she did she said, 

"good-bye.. Kakashi.." and those were the last words of Akari.. 

//end// 

there was an awkward silence.. 

"no. you're not alone.." naruto said. 

everyone turned to look at him. he was looking at his feet. 

"thinking.. your the only one whos there for you.. that there is noone out there for you.. your wrong." 

"..huh?! how can you say that?!" Akari asked him.. She thought this was so sarcastic from a guy who she thought had everything. 

"because.." he looked up to see Akari.. 

"because you're not looking for them when they're right in front of you.." She just froze there, ' in front of me? who can he be talking about?' she thought. 

Then, Akari thought about the people that naruto meant.. naruto himself, sasuke, even sakura.. and, kakashi.. She began to let the tears of her pain and happiness cry out.. 

------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"So.. what happened after?" sasuke asked.. 

"I attempted to kill him, but it wasnt like what I expected.." Her eyes were all dried out now, she was really strong and not really soft hearted. 

"you mean, Ka..KAKASHI SENSEI!?" Naruto asked in shock. He didnt really follow along. 

"no.. the man who ordered to kill my parents.." 

  


mins. later.. 

  


"hey! sorry im late.. bit of traffic.." Kakashi finally appeared from behind. 

"kakshi-sensei, its alright." Naruto said.. as it was nothing.. 

"..?!?" He never received reactions like these before. 

As they headed for their training spot, Akari stayed back to talk to Kakashi.. 

"so, you told them.." 

"yeah.. you're students.. they're nice.. they.." she stopped to look at them as she was trying to look for the word that was in her mind. 

"they care.." she said. 

"uhh, yeah, they do." Kakashi said as he looked at the three as they walked proudly.. 

"especially the blonde.." Kakashi said as Naruto had the happiest smile.. 

'naruto-kun.. thank you' Akari thought as she began to walk as well.. 

----------------------------------------------------------------- 

  


  


"Naruto-kun!" 

"..."!!" Naruto turned to look. He didnt really knew anyone would be out in the middle of a forest. 

"I thought you'd be out here!" Akari said as she cought her breath. 

"Akari-san, why are you-" 

"I brought you lunch!" she said as she held up the lunch.. 

Naruto's eyes widened.. He was defiantly hungry after training out in the forest by himself. 

"Arigatou! Akari-san!" yelled Naruto, as he smiled the biggest smile ever.. 

  


-meanwhile- 

'ugh. where is Akari-san?' sasuke thought to himself as he was trying to figure out which way she went.. 

'shes fast..' He was following her after seeing her at the marketplace. 

'...!!' he stopped to look down from where he was standing.. he hopped down from the tree to get a closer look. 

'shes with that moron.. why?' He looked more carefully. 

'!' 'shes having lunch..' he could see that. and what he saw was what he saw. he turned to head back with the food he brought with him. 

  


  


  


  


Part 6 

  


  


'Sasuke-kun is gone all the time with Akari-san.. and Naruto is busy training..' 

//flashbacks of Akari and Sasuke// 

Sakura thought this as her usual missions were complete. 

As she walked further, she spotted Akari. 

'!! theres her right now.." she was walking towards her.. 

"Akari-san.." She greeted cheerfully pretending that nothing was wrong. 

"oh.. sakura" then she looked away and continued to walk past her.. 

For a moment sakura froze, then w/ anger she turned to blurt out, 

"HEY! what are you doing to sasuke-kun?!!" 

Akari stopped in her steps and turned her head. her expression wasnt happy but was in a not good mood. 

"non of your business.." and then continued to walk.. 

Inner Sakura: she got some nerve to talk to me like that. 

Sakura thought that she couldnt just walk away with that. So she just went as if she planned. 

"I'll.. I'll challenge you to leave sasuke-kun!" Sakura partly regretted saying this but the other part wasnt. 

Akari stopped again and smirked.. 

------------------------------------------------------------ 

"so I have to leave sasuke-kun if I lose?" asked akari, sarcastically. she didnt believe what sakura was doing. 

"yeah.. yes." Sakura said trying to be more confident. 

"then, try." Akari said as she was about to laugh out loud. 

Sakura was ready, she took out a kunai. she then ran towards her with her weapon.. She was prepared for this.. 

Suddenly, Akari vanished from thin air, Sakura stopped to look around. 

"are you done yet?" a voice came from right behind Sakura and a sharp weapon came a few distance from her throat. 

"I havent even started." the figure that was sakura was a clone and it disappeared with smoke. then from behind Akari, Sakura came and she jumped up to throw her shurikens.. but Akari didnt move.. she didnt even flinch.. but she just grinned.. the stars just pierced the shadow clone.. 

'! what?! a shadow clone?' Sakura thought. She looked around to look for her but she was nowhere to be found.. Sakura thought that she was ahead of the game.. she thought.. Suddenly, something grabbed from beneath the earth, 

'what?! what is this!' it pulled her down. 

"AHHHHHHHHH!!" Sakura yelled. 

  


the next minute sakura was inside the earth, with only her head above ground. 

Then she saw a figure before her. 

"what did you do? get me out of here!!" sakura yelled. 

"Doton tusiga no justu." was all that the figure said. 

"a jutsu which allows the user to pull the opponent down into the earth." Akari explained. even though Sakura couldnt look up, she knew it was her. Akari started to walk forwards her with a few steps. 

"you know, as a female shinobi, their abilities are not used over a guy. If that's your main purpose, then just quit..." 

sakura struggled to get out, while Akari walked away. 

  


  


  


  



	4. Part 7: you are something, Narutokun

PART 7 

  


after leaving Sakura, Akari heads for the place where she can find Naruto. Somehow, she knows its Ichiraku. She pops her head in expecting to see Naruto but she doesnt. 

"excuse me," she says to the owner. 

"have you seen a kid with blonde hair? who usually goes here?" she asked. 

he thought for a moment and when he opened his mouth to speak, she ran off. 

'hmm.. strange kid.' thought the man. 

  


Akari ran to find Naruto. 

'i got to talk to him' she thought. then as she went pass a playground she catches a glimpse of Naruto. he was sitting on a swing looking blank. so she stops to walk up to him to say hello. 

"ohayo naruto-kun!" she yelled from a distance and then started to walk over to him and sat on the swing next to him. 

"hey akari-san!" naruto gave a fake smile at her. 

¡°umm... naruto-kun.. you know what you said earlier, before?" she asked.. which was the reason for meaning to see him.. 

"uhh.. yeah." he said, turning to look at her. she turned away to look straight ahead. 

"well.. thank you for that.. I felt better." she said. 

"your welcome.." naruto was swinging.. then he stopped himself. 

"you know, you should let people in.. just open up to them. dont turn so cold.." naruto was almost about to yell.. he was kinda angry about how akari was feeling.. 

"they really care." naruto looked up to her with a smile. unfortuantely, akari was not yet ready to return it.. she looked down to her feet instead. 

"naruto-kun.. not everything ends up the right way.. I chose not to.. cus I have my reasons." she was still looking at her feet which was digging into the sand. 

"well, heck with your reasons! forget it! start over.." naruto was practically begging kinda but he wasnt in that state. instead he was clutching the ropes of the swing. 

"it can really save you.." naruto said as he loosened up. 

"what?!-" 

"without having people loving you.. life can be hell.." with that said, he stood up, smiled at her and walked away. akari did realize something there.. she grinned at his image which was walking further away.. 

'you are something, naruto-kun.' 


	5. Part 8: the 'story'

Part 8 

  


At the forest, team seven and akari are training.. since akari has nothing to do.. 

kakashi tells them to meditate for this training.. all were but sakura has something on her mind about akari.. 

sakura's POV 

somethings wrong with her.. shes different.. shes not like the others.. by her movements, shes fast, and she knows all of my moves.. and my thougts.. 

i hate to admit it but her movements are graceful.. and she can even surpass sasuke in speed. kakashi-sensei must know everything about her. he is 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"sakura, your not meditating." kakashi sensei said. 

'kakashi-sensei must know everything about her. he was her sensei and related to her.' thought sakura. 

"sensei.. can i talk to you.. alone?" she asked. then they went off in another direction away from the others. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

as the remaining three tries to meditate with their legs crossed and hands on their knees.. 

"nothings happening?!! is something suppose to happen?!" naruto whispered to the two, peeping one eye at them. he was unpatient and didnt really understand the meaning to meditate. at this remark, akari opened the eyes to see naruto confused and giggled to herself. sasuke was just trying to get something from meditating but was annoyed by naruto's presense. 

"just shut up moron." he said.. continueing his meditation. 

"naruto-kun, you should try to be quiet and just relax." akari said as she closed her eyes once again. she showed two sides of her.. to people like naruto and sasuke, she was a warm-hearted girl who felt like everything was fine and perfect. but to everyone else who despised her, or who she thought they did, she was a cold girl who just had nothing but lonelyness.. 

sasuke peeked over to see akari.. as the team was spending more time with her.. even he bonded with her, with the fact that she was different. 

sasuke's POV. 

man, shes different.. whenever i look at her, this thing appears in me.. this feeling.. 

shes pretty and all but thats not all.. i have to admit, even sakuras pretty.. but shes different from her.. 

i dont know how kind she can be after all that.. after all that pain.. and i know that feeling.. but she still opens up to few, but still.. she opens up to people.. 

who am i kidding, shes like the rest.. she still has kakashi.. 

appparently, i have.. noone.. although, she shuts him off. 

but she is foolish, to shut off kakashi like that.. to shut off the whole village.. what am i thinkin?!! i would have done the same.. and i have.. 

i realize.. she can understand me.. how much the pain is.. 

"sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" came a voice. "your not meditating.." akari looked at him with a concerned face. 

"yeah, and you told me to meditate." naruto joked. 

"nothings wrong.. i was just thinking, akari-san." sasuke then gave a fake smile. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"kakashi-sensei, you know, is there something.. special.. or different about akari-san?" sakura asked when they were far away enough from any eavesdropping. 

"huh? why do you ask sakura?" the masked sensei asked.. trying to assume sakura doesnt know anything. 

"cus it just seems she has something.. well does she?" sakura asked.. more likely demanded to know.. 

the man just looked at akari who seemed to be laughing at something. he sighed and sat against a tree nearby. sakura, thinking that he was goin to talk for quite long, since he sat down, sat down too, on an empty log.. he sighed again.. like it was something bound to be known. he opened his mouth to speak. 

"akari does have something special.. like a special blood, but it is also a burden for people close to her, and a threat to others.." kakashi started out with this. sakura was confused by this introduction. 

"what do you mean.. sensei?" she asked. he really wasnt eager to continue.. but he did.. 

"when she was born.. like other advanced bloodlines.. was born with a advanced blood.. but it didnt run in the family, she was the only one in our family who had the blood.. it was awkward when we found out she did, but we were really happy for her.." he continued to watch over her as he continued his 'story'.. 

"but, like her.. oddness of having an advanced blood, this gift was also different." 

"how?" sakura realized that she was right. 

"see, her gift was like the sharingan, she can read her opponents thoughts, and moves.. but she cant copy them though.. just read their minds." he said. 

"thats not that strange." sakura said, as if kakshi sensei was losing his mind. 

"not by her will or by the usage of chakra." at the sound of this, sakura got shocked. "so she hears the thoughts of others just by being around them." 

"that must be crazy." sakura said. 

"it came to affect when she was 4.. she had a hard time.. got scared.. mostly, the villagers were scared of her." 

"huh?" sakura was shocked again. 

"they knew about her, so they felt weird, having their minds read and stuff..they thought she was a freak.." kakashi looked really painful.. 

"so noone loved her.. exept for her-" sakura just realized that the only people akari loved and were loved by, were killed. 

"the hokage took care of it though.. he put a seal so that she can at least control it.. but even though, the people were very much despising her with the fact that she can do it whenever." 

there was a silent pause since kakshi was pretty much finished telling her the 'story'. 

"well, i guess we gotta get back." 

"..yeah.." sakura and kakashi then headed back towards the others. 

  



End file.
